videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart
Heart & Filia at the Minsk 2019 European Games is a sports title for the Nintendo 3DS, which is the second instalment on the Skulls & Hearts series, along with the console versions. Like the previous game, it takes place in the host city of the European Games of the corresponding year, being Minsk, Belarus. Characters Team Heart Team Filia Minsk Adventure Tour The game features a Minsk Adventure Tour mode that is similar to the Adventure Tours in the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and the Castle Club in Mario Golf: World Tour and is divided in two stories, Heart's Story and Filia's Story, with the Mii joining either Heart's Gym or Filia's Gym and participating each of the 7 days to the preliminaries and the finals of a main event, the latter of which are against a trainer of the opposing gym. The player can freely explore the areas, where the venue of the main event or the bus stop to reach the area where the main event is held, Training Gyms, shops, non playable characters, unlockable characters, treasure chests and ? crates can be found. Training Gyms are used to train for the main events, by playing an event from the 3DS version of Heart & Filia at the Baku 2015 European Games. After training, the players gains Heart Coins and Training Points. The former are used to buy outfits at the Heartful Outfit Shop that increases the Mii's stats, the latter are used to level up and gain stars that are needed to wear outfits. Treasure chests contain costumes or musical instruments, while ? crates contain War Medals that can be used to buy gear at the Soviet Gear Shop that slightly alter the gameplay of the main events. Both of them can be hidden and appear only when the player is nearby. The unlockable characters can be unlocked by beating them at a Plus version of the main event after the preliminaries of said event have been passed. Finally, there is an optional subplot involving the contrast between Heart's gym and Filia's gym and the disappearance of Heart, Filia, and the medals from the Hall of Medals, that the player can follow to reach the true ending of each story, where it's revealed that Brain Drain, along with Mildred and Parace, hypnotized two girls in Heart and Filia costumes to steal the medals and spread rumors that one of the two gyms did it. Heart and Filia go into hiding to foil the villains' plans, and together with the player, they defeat the two and reclaim the medals. List of Minsk Adventure Tours characters Challenge Mode The game includes a challenge mode. Each challenge has three steps to complete the challenge fully with progressing difficulty. Clearing the Level 3 challenges for 10, 20, 30, 40 and all 48 of them unlocks content for the player. Events There are a total of fourteen events in the game, each with two variants; an "Olympic" version in which the events behave similarly to their real-life counterparts, and a "Plus" version where Arcana Heart and Skullgirls elements are incorporated into the event. The best finish of each event in each difficulty level is recorded, and finishing an event in 1st place on the Hard level will unlock a star next to the event. *100m Dash *110m Hurdles *Table Tennis *Javelin Throw *BMX *Long Jump *Beach Volleyball *100m Freestyle *Equestrian *Golf *Rhythmic Gymnastics *Boxing *Archery *Football Training Events In the Minsk Adventure Tour mode, the player can train by playing thirty events from the 3DS version of Heart & Filia at the Baku 2015 European Games. These events are: *Pole Vault *Keirin *100m Backstroke *Hockey *Badminton (Singles) *Triple Jump *Shot Put *Synchronized Swimming (Team) *Trampoline *Synchronized Swimming (Duet) *1000m Kayak (Singles) *4 x 100m Relay *1500m *Water Polo *100m Breaststroke *Canoe Slalom (Pair) *Handball *Badminton (Doubles) *Double Trap *Rowing - Quadruple Sculls *Rings *Fencing - Epée *Platform Diving (Synchronized) *Sailing - 470 (Pair) *25m Rapid Fire Pistol *Taekwondo *10km Marathon Swim *Hammer Throw *Basketball *3000m Steeplechase Category:Action Sports Games Category:Sports Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Arcana Heart Category:Skullgirls Category:Skulls & Hearts Category:Series X Series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games